


It's your heart

by KujaTribal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujaTribal/pseuds/KujaTribal
Summary: Different approach to S04x10, so beware of heavy spoilers. (Hinted Luna/Raven by yours truely)Instead of stabbing her, Octavia tries a more logical approach.





	It's your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative route for S04x10. Please beware of spoilers.   
> Also this is just a oneshot.

Her arm was heavy when Luna entered the building, the grip hard around her sword, her heart heavy and her body giving up slowly. She was working alright, her instincts kicking in and taking her over. Luna felt like the animal she was supposed to be, the animal that should’ve killed Lexa all this time ago. Now it was hunting for another.  
“You were right when I used to think that people are basically good. If you took them out of this world and show them a way of peace…” She felt herself shaking. “…The darkness would fade.”  
This made her remember her brother. How they talked and talked and talked for ages about how they can change the world into a better place for all of them. Save all of them. The same thought that somehow carried over to Lexa and made her the Heda she had been.  A Leader who just wanted the best for his people.   
“Just like the darkness in me faded.”  
The tip of her sword almost scratched the floor when she headed for the only place she could think of. Rats liked to hide in tight, dark spaces. This was all way too familiar. Just one stab and all of this will be over. The people would die, everyone outside the bunker would die and when she was alone… maybe she could finally find peace at last.  
The drops of blood on the floor were way too obvious. Octavia wasn’t a full grounder. And something pathetic like this became champion. She got that far only because of hiding and making other people do the dirtywork for her, that she was sure of. She wasn’t worthy of anything, not even being alive.  
“I even stopped blaming myself for killing my brother in the conclave.” She slammed open the door just to find it empty, turning and she felt a smile creeping on her lips.   
“But the truth is…”   
More blood leaving a trail. Her smile faded.  
“… The truth is when I saw him standing across from me in the arena and I knew only one of us was gonna live…” She felt her predator instincts kicking in again. “… I wanted it to be me.”  
Survive.   
“I ran, because I was afraid of what I am.”  
A grounder.  
“Darkness. We all are.”  
Dark creatures. No one was good and everyone would end up killing each other. And it would be her to end all of it. All the killing with one big swipe. She would stand on top of a mountain of corpses. Only then she could have true peace.  
“This is the end.”  
With her last strength she rammed the sword through the cupboard door, yet except the door itself, there was no resistance. No blood on the sword when she pulled it out either. Puzzled she examined the sword, stuck it into the other door, but again the same result. She opened the doors.  
  
Empty.   
But how?  
  
A few thick moments of nothing hung in the air, up until the sound of metal hitting the ground made her turn around.  
“You’re wrong”, Octavia said with a calm voice. She looked so sure, the fire in her eyes and yet she seemed like the sea after a heavy storm. Calm and cleared. “There are people worth saving.”  
“Oh yeah?” A desperate smile came on her lips. “And you get to decide who will survive?”  
“The people decide. We need to work together, Luna. Not against one another.”  
“The wars will never stop. Your people…”  
“We are one people.” The calamity in her voice almost made Luna throw up. “That’s what Lexa wanted. I’m sure that’s what your brother wanted. I know for sure that’s what Lincoln wanted.” Luna stared at the other in disbelieve as she continued to speak. “Lexa united the clans so that all can live in peace with one another. Lincoln fought so hard for it and he died for it. I came here to die a warrior’s death, that I admit, but I realized that I came because I have to fight for his believes.”   
When Octavia was standing right in front of her, all it would take was a stab, one swing of her arm. It would be easy to kill her right about now, end all of it, but her body felt so… paralyzed. She remembered Lincoln holding her after a rough day, after she felt herself drifting more and more into the darkness.   
“Luna…”, Octavia said softly. “I know it is hard. I know you miss your people. I know people hurt you. But I beg you… don’t let the actions of a few doom all of them.”  
The touch on her hand felt hot and she gripped the sword harder until her muscles started shaking.  
“You have a good heart. That is what defines you. Not the darkness they put in you. Your blood is black, but that doesn’t mean your heart can’t shine and break the darkness. I believe there is always someone you can return to.”  
  
_It’s not your blood that defines you, it’s your heart._  
  
The sound echoed in her ears as her sword fell to the ground and she felt hot tears running over her cheeks. Octavia hugged her, pet her hair as if she was a child and Luna cried against her shoulder.  
“We can do this”, Octavia said softly. “I promise. We are all one clan. One people. Let’s go back together, okay?”  
  
As for Octavia…  
When she held Luna in her arms, she felt something she thought she had lost. She was a warrior, but even they need someone to come back to, right?


End file.
